Other Way Around
by Janelle6456
Summary: Elena chooses Damon, and they both leave Mystic Falls the next day. After a century, Elena dies and Damon heals himself, he decides to go back to tell Stefan instead of finding harmony caring emotional Stefan he finds badass Stefan. Pairing Stefan\Damon Don't read if i doesn't float your boat.
1. Chapter 1

Damon finally returned to Stefan a century later, after Elena died as an old woman and Damon decided to finally go back to Mystic Falls to tell his younger brother about the news.

He remembered the day Elena was young and told Stefan that she chose Damon, and how her and Damon packed up their bags and moved away from Mystic Falls, not giving anyone a reason- Elena was heartbroken when she saw Stefan's eyes fill with tears- but he simply nodded, and only a glare at Damon, but he softened his eyes at his older brother, not even seeming mad at him- but sad.

That was the last day he saw Stefan-his baby brother. Now after a century, Damon was coming back-he healed from Elena's death, and telling Stefan. Damon no longer held remorse for Stefan-Elena healed that part of him, and for that Damon would always love her deeply.

Damon fled through the familiar woods of Mystic Falls, and his heart quickened when he still remembered the path to the boarding house- running vampire speed, he found the door wide open- he stepped inside, and there were music blaring loud (it was night), there were alot of people dancing like maniacs, and Damon searched through the crowds- what the hell happened here? Did Stefan die and all these people ambushed this- Damon thought, and he smelled the scent of his brother- but it was slightly different-

He shoved through people and walked upstairs, into Stefan's room to find a man dressed in black, biting a brunette girl.

"Stefan?," Damon said, and he couldn't believe his eyes- his baby brother was biting a human? And he used to drink fluffly bunnies!  
There was a groan, and the man, who turned around and wiped his sleeve on his mouth, eyes going back to normal, and he was Stefan.

"Yea?," He said annoyed.

"It's me..uhm...your brother? Why are you drinking from a human?! What the hell Stefan?!," Damon said angrily, and Stefan rolled his eyes.  
"Damon, why the fuck do you care? Why the fuck are you getting in my buisness? And why the hell are you here?," Stefan said, tapping his foot, and crossing his arms. Damon observed his cloths- black leather jacket-and black jeans-everything black. Since when does Stefan wear black and since when did he curse?

"Look I didn't come to care for you little-," But before Damon could finish his sentence, Stefan growled and wrapped a hand around Damon's throat, throwing him to the wall.  
"I'm not 'little' get that straight _big_ brother," He said, Damon struggled against his strength- Stefan was way stronger than him because of the human blood- Stefan released him. He turned around to attend the girl who was thrown on the floor- Damon pounced on him- I'll teach him who the boss is here-he thought, but Stefan had fast reflexes, he turned around and reached for Damon's arm, twisting it and bending it. Damon glared at him, trying to rip his hand away but he couldn't, and the grip Stefan had started to hurt.

"You're even weaker than I thought," Stefan said smirking and releasing him.  
"Look, I came to tell you that Elena died," Damon snapped, and Stefan paused briefly. Then he continued to walk towards the girl.  
"Was that all you had to tell me? You wasted 10 minutes of my life and lunch for _that?!," _Damon growled when Stefan referred to Elena as _that. _  
"Listen Damon, you can leave now if that's all you wanted to tell me. Here, you can even have my leftovers, see how nice I am," Stefan mused, tossing the girl to him, walking out and grabbing his car keys.

Damon catched the girl easily, and glared as Stefan waved to him.  
"I'm going to a club in case you decide to stalk me like always," Stefan said, smirking and walking away. Damon couldn't believe what just happened- Stefan had changed-completely.

Damon threw the girl on the bed, compelling her to forget everyhting as soon as she woke up, wondering about Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

After Damon drank from human people, he was confident that Stefan wouldn't be stronger than him. He fled to the club Stefan could be-and there he entered inside to find darkness everywhere and blaring music-people dancing. Resisting the urge to snack on a few girls again, he sniffed-followed the scent of his brother.

He located Stefan sitting on a stool bar surrounded by hot girls and flirting with them. Damon sighed-he used to do that after he ran of with Elena. _Good times, _he thought. He walked down there and said, "Excuse me ladies but I need to steal him for a moment,"he said it sarcastically. Then he swooped down and wrapped one arm around Stefan's stomach, lifting him and carrying him away with one arm.

Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes, letting himself be whisked away by Damon. Damon walked fast to the bathroom hallway where there was no one. Yet. He set down Stefan and slammed up against the wall, both arms on the side of him like a cage so he wouldn't get out.

Stefan only did a fake-surprised face-,"Oooh big Damon drank human blood didn't he? Oh and big Damon thinks that he's stronger than me?," Stefan laughed as if it were a joke. Damon struggled not to kill his brother.

"Okay Damon, what trash you want to tell me now? And hurry up because I got some hot chicks waiting for me," Stefan said smirking at Damon. Stefan looked and acted exactly like Damon-he showed no emotion and he didn't care than Elena was dead.

"Stefan you don't have to act like this because of Elena and me," Damon said, causing his brother to raise an eyebrow.  
"Act like what Damon? Nobody's acting, this is who I really am Damon-what you expected me to stay as the little emotional pathetic boy I was? Sorry to dissapoint you," Stefan chuckled, and put his hands on Damon's arms, pushing it down in attempt for Damon to let go-but in return he got Damon's smirk.

"Yay big Damon proved himself he's strong,"Stefan raised an eyebrow in amusement, then he punched Damon on the face so hard he heard a crack and Damon was on the floor rubbing his cheek.  
"Oh nevermind! Oh and Damon, you can't change me if that's what your thinking so you can go back the hell wherever you came from, and next time, I'll leave you worse than that," Stefan mused, giving one swift kick but hard at Damon's side.

Damon was on the floor as he watched Stefan about to leave- anger built inside him and somehow he got up and threw himself at Stefan, slammed him against the wall, grabbing both of his wrists in one hand and grabbing his throat in the other. But Stefan didn't seem alarmed, on the contrary.

He sighed sadly. "Damon I'll ask once- let me go or face the fight I'll give you," Damon growled. "No way in hell little brother, I'm stronger than you-," Stefan ripped his hands away from the grip of Damon and kicked him in the legs, Stefan grabbed him and kicked both of Damon's legs that he heard a crack.

"Katherine taught me that," Stefan said amused as he watched Damon crumble to the floor. He tapped his chin.  
"She said paralyzed from the legs- and it's a good thing I didn't kill you this time," Damon's eyes widened when he said that- he couldn't feel his legs at all.  
"Stefan!," Damon said threatingly.

"Maybe I should leave you here, and spend the rest of your eternity paralyzed," He said, but Damon yelled out a no.  
"Damon, remember that promise you made me? 'An eternity of misery'? I'm only returning the favor," Stefan said who was now leaning in to Damon and whispered the words into Damon's ear.

"Unparalyze me now," Damon demanded and Stefan clicked his tongue. "Only because I'm in a good mood," he responded and lifted Damon up, kicking his legs again and Damon could walk.

"It's a good thing Katherine taught me that too," He said.  
"Since when did Katherine teach you that?! Where is she?!," Damon demanded once again.  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Damon, so start getting used to it," Stefan said irritated and walked away.

"How the hell did he learn how to do that?!," muttered Damon as he picked himself up.

XXX

Damon walked out of the bathroom hallway and set out to find Stefan- he wasn't done with him yet. He found him dancing with a couple of other girls surrounding him and he didn't like the way some guys stared at his baby brother. Protectiveness built inside him, and he quickly walked to Stefan, grabbing him like he grabbed him before, one arm around his stomach.  
"Oh you've finally joined the party! Oh don't be a partyyyyy ppooooooperr," his voice was slugged, and it was obvious he was drunk. Stefan put his arms against Damon's chest, trying to push away, but only caused Damon to hold him closer; he practically carried him out of the club-Stefan who kept trying to break away, Damon opened the car to his door and sat him on the passenger seat as a chair.

"Ooooo you got a new car, better than the old one that's for sure," Stefan said trying to sit upright, and finally he had to grasp Damon's shoulders to be upright.

"Damon I need to go-it was nice beating you up," Stefan then hopped off, not even cringing when he shoved Damon's arm out of the way.  
"Where do you think you're going?," he growled.  
"Oh is big Damon worried about me? Oh don't be a worrywart- I'm leaving you alone isn't that what you want? Go back to Elena," he said, but Damon grabbed his arm, pulling him down and before he knew it, they were face to face, Damon's hand on Stefan's neck.

"Elena's dead Stefan. I am sorry for all the pain we caused you, but that doesn't mean you have to act like...," Damon was going to say himself, but he stopped. For a second, Damon saw the emotional Stefan in his eyes-the loveable carring Stefan-

Stefan punched him in the stomach, causing Damon to fall to the floor.  
"Don't you ever touch me again! And you're glad I didn't paralyze you for good this time!," Stefan yelled, clearly angry.


End file.
